goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gfourtx Salutes E9: DuckTales and Goof Troop
Transcript Today's episode is my Double salute, ducktales and goof troop., First I am going to salute on ducktales, enjoy!, Ducktales?!, wow!, I love that show!, this show is about the great grand duck named scrooge mcduck and his four kids named huey, dewey, louie, and webby., and they like to go on amazing adventures, Scrooge McDuck is a rich guy, huey is smart, dewey is cool, louie is funny, and webby is so cute, I bet if you ask her is the sun a planet or a star, she would say that the sun is a star., There’s a Movie called duck tales the movie treasure of the lost lamp, which that movie is cool!, There’s also a spin off series called dark wing duck, Which is a good show. And theres also a spin off as well it’s called quack pack, awesome, right? Unfortunately that it got cancelled on november 28 1990., i really miss That show, but Here’s the good news, in 2017, the reboot of duck tales premiere on August 21, which is great! Anyways, do you know who likes this show?, solary media Aka Steven solary, every day he watches the show and it was cool, and do you know who hates this show?, Jeff 171!, he really wants to kill all the characters, what?!, he should get grounded for what he just did!, So that’s all I have to say, ducktales rocks, so does the movie, and so does the spin offs!, Strawberry Shortcake sucks!, End of salute part 1!, next, I am going to salute on goof troop, Enjoy!, Goof troop?!, Yes!, This show rocks!, This show involves Goofy and his son, Max and lots of people, and they like to go on great adventures together!, Goofy is funny, I bet if you ask him is the sun a planet or star, he would say that the sun is a star!, Max is cool, why, because he loves to skateboard everytime he wins, P.J. is awesome, and he's also Max's best friend, Pistol is PJ's little sister that tells him about a truth, Peg is so funny, because she had a dreams about when she likes to work on cleanings to do, and Pete, well, he sucks!, in 1995, there is a movie called a Goofy Movie which is a best movie ever in the entire history!, and there is also a sequel direct to video movie called an extremely Goofy movie, which is the great sequel! the animation is great, the songs are cool, the writers are terrific, the backgrounds are amazing, the stories were good, and the characters are so fabulous!, unfortunately that it got cancelled on December 5, 1993., I wish this show gets the reboot! do you know who likes this show?, Lilly Crumpington!, every morning she gets up, sits on her cool comfy couch, and eat cereals and to watch this show, and do you know who hates this show?, Learnedhand42!, he really wants to kill all the characters!, what?!, he should get grounded for what he just did!, Goof Troop rocks!, and so does these 2 movies!, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic sucks! but if you like this show, I respect your opinion., anyways, end of salute part 2! [[Category:Double salutes]] [[Category:Salutes]] [[Trivia]]